


I Keep Six Honest Serving Men

by Antisafic



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I got bored, I took liberties to this, M/M, This was supposed to be just a bunch of Bifur/Ori but I think it branched out, au's, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisafic/pseuds/Antisafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally this was going to be a bunch of one-shots about Bifur and Ori, but as I started writing it just branched out to Bifur feels. I was afraid to write these and show them to the public, mostly due to the fact that Bifur is very controversial. </p><p>"I keep six honest serving men" poem by Rudyard Kipling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> As I took a lot of Liberties to this, I'm going to shove my headcannon at you.  
> Bifur speaks the Khuzdul Aglab, but due to his injury it's very slurred and broken. Gandalf understands him yes, but Gandlaf can understand a Balrog so I don't think much on that. The company understands him, its just harder like a very thick accent. I might have a chapter for this later.

 

Mind the Gap

 

He always had to be doing something, focus on something. If he let his mind wonder for even a second, the Gap would come.

The Gap. That was what he called it inside his head. He knew Bofur and Bombur had another word for it, but his cousins never said it.

Bifur would never, ever say that he regretted what happened. His permanent wound was a sign of his great deeds in battle and the victory that entailed. Though not the happiest of victories.

He didn’t remember what happened after the battle to reclaim Khazad-dûm. He only remembered waking to find Bofur, younger and so innocent lying across the bottom of his bed, hat gone and tear streaks down his face. Bombur was awake and the audible gasp that escaped his mouth was enough to wake Bofur and together the three of them huddled and thanked Mahal that it was over.

Bombur was there for the first Gap. They had settled into a quiet lull in the healer’s tent and Bombur had gone to get food. It was in the few moments that he was gone that Bifur relaxed and rested his mind.

Darkness, and a flooding anger, pictures of a one Orc’s face flashing in bright bolts of lightning. The swing of an axe and a ‘thunk’. When he arose from his flash, Bombur was all but sitting on him breathing heavily and scared. The look of pure terror on the gingers face was something Bifur had never wanted to put there.

It would come and go. Bifur never found a way to control it. He did find that focusing on something would keep it at bay. He started making toys, well he had always made toys. But his new ones were intricate and darker then the dolls and animal figurines he used to make. They were clockwork in their design and almost always of predatory animals. But they kept the Gap at bay.

 

 

o-o

It was Bombur who brought it up one evening over dinner. The Blue Mountains were peaceful, but it was not home. Bifur remembered little of the Khazad-dûm from the stories he was told by his mother and her sister. Bofur and Bombur even less. Erebor was myth to them; it wasn’t where their line lay. Not the line of ‘Ur, no. They were Broadbeams, and had no ties to Thorin Okensheild. The promised gold, should they reclaim the Longbeard kingdom would set the three of them up for generations.

Bofur finally made the decision. That night they packed up and went to speak with their newly exiled king to reclaim a long forgotten Dwarf kingdom from Dragon’s fire.

The quest to take back Erebor was a welcome distraction. Bifur learned that some nights he had to work on something to keep the Gap away. In a whole though he would take comfort in the companionship of the company. With twelve other members he could always find someone to talk to.

It didn’t stop the Gap though. Bofur and Bombur had watched for the signs, knowing when it would come. The first time it happened Bifur had been talking with poor Ori. They had come to a quiet content in the conversation and Bifur let his mind wonder. The younger startled when Bifur started a line of war chants and guttural noises and started thrashing in his seat on the log. Bofur leaped at his cousin. It took a couple minutes but Bofur and Bombur were able to calm Bifur down.

Thorin had questioned it and Bofur told the company of his Cousin’s condition. Blain and Dwalin especially seemed to take this in all seriously and from that day forward Bifur found an interesting conversation in anyone of the company. He was never looked down upon and was grateful to the lack of pity he received.

Ori recovered quickly from his first encounter with the Gap. He would choose to sit by Bifur despite the concerns from the elder of the Brothers Ri. Other then the first time, the Gap never came to Bifur while in the company of Ori. Ori taught him how to knit, how to draw and how to save flowers and even how to make ink.

Sometimes Bifur forgot about the Gap, and would slip while he watched the others around a fire. When he would become conscious to the world again it wasn’t always Bofur or Bombur on him holding him down. Sometimes it was Gloin, Dwalin, and once, Bilbo.

But the few times it did happen Ori was always there with some sort of edible vegetation and a soft “Mizùl.”

No, Bifur didn’t regret what happened. The Gap was something he’d come to live with. Oftentimes it still scared him, but as long as the company was there and Ori with his sweet smile. He would learn to _live_ with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mizùl" Means to have luck, to be lucky
> 
> Also on a side note. I don't know who is the original mind behind "The brothers Ri" and "The family of 'Ur" but I'd like to thank them. I've read a ton of fanfiction on here and it sort of blurs.


	2. Green is the color of....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I should put a warning on this or not. I don't think I have to, but if anyone thinks otherwise drop me a line.  
> "Why Bifur doesn't eat meat."  
> Also un-beta'd all mistakes are my own. Horrible as they are.

Green is the color of..... 

 

 

It was towards the end of their stay at the last homely house that Nori caught on. Nori was always watching out for his brothers, but there were times that he wasn’t. He was confidant in his brother’s ability to stand on their own feet.

Ori was sitting next to Bifur, furthest away from Dori. Nori caught it only in the barest of moments. Ori slipped some of his greens to Bifur.  He narrowed his eyes. Bifur didn’t seem to mind and only smiled at the lad. Later, Bombur and Bofur gave Ori all the sausage links and meat that they were able to find.

Of course nothing got past Dori and soon enough Ori was back to sitting next to his eldest brother, disheartened.

Nori laughed low in the throat.

o-o

 

“Master Bofur, may I ask you something?” Ori asked one evening over the fire their fist night after leaving Rivendell. 

“Go ahead lad.”

Ori leaned in closer and switched to Khuzdul from the usual Westron “Why does Master Bifur not like meat?”

Bofur and Bombur stilled by the pot of stew. Their shoulders hunched and they shared a long look.

“I’m not sure I’m the one to tell ya.” Bofur replied, and then sighed. The truth would be better, but it wasn’t Bofur’s to tell and he didn’t want Ori to know. “Truth be out there, Master Ori. I don’t know the whole story.” Bofur replied slowly. His ever optimistic smile in place, but unlike the other times it didn’t reach his eyes.

“If you really wan’ ta know. I would ask him.” Bombur added. “But do it gently lad. It’s a very sore subject for our cousin.”

“Oh…..Okay.” Ori stated. He felt a bit disappointed. He really didn’t want to confront Bifur about it. Every time the older even looked at meat he cringed and his eye’s would glaze over and moved his eyes elsewhere.

 

It took three days on the road before Ori got the courage to even ask Bifur. Kili and Fili had come back from hunting and had brought back a deer to everyone’s pleasure. Well everyone but Bifur, the elder ‘Ur turned his attention back to his wolf toy.

Carefully Ori approached Bifur.

“Master Bifur?” Ori tried. Bifur sighed and looked at the younger dwarf inclining his head for the younger to continue. “I was wondering…..um…Why don’t you eat meat?”

Bifur stopped what he was doing. He closed his eyes, already red was seeping everywhere.

“You don’t have to tell me. If it’s too uncomfortable.” Ori said quickly. Regretting his words the moment they left his mouth.

Bifur opened his eyes and looked straight at Ori. The younger feeling the pressure of the whole of Middle Earth. He shouldn’t have asked. Ori was high class; of course he wouldn’t understand what Bifur has gone through. He could never relate, but the family of ‘Ur had always been so nice to him.

“That’s…..” Bifur sighed again pain written all over this face.

Ori reached out and gripped the older’s shoulder. “You don’t have to say anything Master Bifur. I didn’t realize…I didn’t _think_ , I apologies.” He said giving one last squeeze.

“My thanks, Master Ori.” Bifur mumbled before focusing on his wolf figurine.

Ori never asked again, and Bifur never told him. It was at the battle of five armies, The way Bifur looked for his cousins in the carnage. The way he swung his boar spear in frustration and how every time he saw a half eaten dwarf next to a headless Goblin he would spiral out in an anger Ori had never seen. On the battlefield at the foot of Erebor, Ori of the house of ‘Ri _understood_.

He wished he didn’t understand. He almost vomited on the spot had Bifur not seen him. Bifur strode over to him and grasped him close. Ori could only grasp back as the older ‘Ur held him. He felt hands on his hair. Ori understood, after the battle seeing any of the company was a mercy of Mahal. They had all grown close. Luck was with Ori as he had already found his brothers and had been sent out to look for others.

“I’m sure their fine, master Bifur. Their made of hardier stuff.” As he spoke these words the voices of Bofur and Bombur carried on the blood tainted air. Bifur pulled back and looked at his cousins. The last of any close family he had.

The two hobbled over as best they could. Bifur grasped them and held them all close, Ori included. Whispering over and over again “Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sul ghelekh barkûr ra turg" Means "All is well with axe and beard" It's a Dwarf "everything is okay" "All is well"


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One good deed deserves another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I took a lot of liberties with the timelines. Please if you are familiar with the timeline of the dwarves, pretend you aren't. It will make you happier.

Lost

 

Ori was walking threw the market place when he began to realize he was more lost then he thought. He had to avoid a brawl that was taking place in the center of the market place. Dori might have told him to wait for it to be broken up –But Dori wasn’t here and Ori was old enough at 30 thank you- He turned and decided to take the other alleyway. Thinking _‘I’ll just go around this building and get back on track’_

Well one corner turned into a few more and before he even thought to look for the central guard tower. Ori was very lost. Now, Ered luin wasn’t a very complex city. It was just Ori had never seen the entrances to the mines before and had gotten side tracked. Walking up and down the lower class street Ori began to feel a spark of fear. He wasn’t in any danger but the faces dirtied from the mines were looking at him with curiosity.

 He felt very out of place. His scribe clothes and neat hair were gaining attention. Fear was starting to seep in his chest. He had to get out. He sped threw the streets. They all looked the same here. The buildings were tall and he couldn’t see the central Guard tower.

In his haste he tripped over a broken wheel. The scrolls he was holding in his hands flying everywhere. He stared wide eyed as they began to roll away. He sighed and began to pick them up.

“You really should be more careful lad.”

Ori darted his eyes up to the dwarf in front of him. He was a miner Ori guessed. The dwarf’s face was dirty but he held a smile and began picking up scrolls.

“Ya lost?” The older asked. The dwarf handed him his scrolls and Ori muffled a quiet “Thank you.” He was kind looking though, black hair and beard, braided with streaks of white and with hooded eyes.

“I…Um, I seem to have lost my way back from the market place. If y-you can point me in the direction of the central Guard tower I can find my way from there.” Ori stuttered looking down at the ground.

The dwarf sighed. “I’ll take you there.”

“Oh no…don’t worry about it. I’m sure I can find my way.” Ori stuttered. Oh if only his teacher could see him muddling over his words.

“You will only get more lost, these streets are not kind to those who wonder through them that do not know their way.”

Ori stared at the dwarf mouth ajar. “Well I-I guess, Al-alright.”

“Bifur, at your service.” Bifur said bowing slightly.

“Ori, at yours and your family.” Ori said bowing lowly remembering his manners.

“Well young Ori, let’s see ya home.” Bifur said nodding down a street.

Ori followed. It was long trek; he hadn’t realized he had gone so far from the market. The buildings became more friendly and familiar. 

“Scribe in training?” Bifur asked after a while. It startled Ori a bit and he jumped as Bifur spoke next to him.

‘Oh, um yes, I’m learning from Balin son of Fundin….he’s a friend and distant family.”

“That is good.”

“Do you have any family?”

Bifur cocked an eyebrow but answered none the less. “Aye. I have no partner and my parents are long passed, but I have two cousins. My mothers sisters sons.” He said smiling.

“Are they miners too?”

“Oh Aye, Bofur is a miner, but he prefers working with children. He makes Toys more often then not. Bombur mines, but he is a cook at heart. He loves food with an unconditional passion.’ A chuckle left the miners lips at the mention of his cousin.  

“What about you young one, do you have any close family?” He added giving Ori a calculating look.

“My mother is passed and my father _away_.” Ori started. Bifur raised his eyebrows but did not press. “I have two brothers. The older is Dori, he’s nice I guess, but he’s fussy and mothers me all the time.”

“It only shows how much he loves you.”

“I know.” Ori said taking a deep breath. “My other brother isn’t home a lot. He goes out a lot, sometimes for an hour and sometimes for months.” Ori hugged his scrolls close. “But he brings me back quills and all sorts of this and that.”

Bifur nodded. “They sound like good brothers.”

“They are.” Ori said smiling to himself.

“Well, here you are.” Bifur said looking up at the CentralGuardTower.

“Thank you Master Bifur.” Ori said bowing to the Dwarf.

“May we meet again with the grace of Mahal” Bifur ended bowing before disappearing into the crowd.

 

50 years later

Ori stood looking over a market stand selling fine leather journals. They were of fine craftsmanship and Ori had a few extra to spend. He stroked the braids in his beard. He couldn't stop but feel them in joy.

“You lookin’ to buy lad.” The seller asked.

“I think so, do you have anything in an amethyst color?”  He asked looking up.

“I might, let me check.” The dwarf responded turning behind himself looking through a large saddle bag.

Ori took a deep breath and looked around at the others in the market while he waited. Ered luin had been so dark the last few years. The battle of Azanulbiza led by King Thráin had taken its toll on both the population and prosperity. Ori was lucky he guessed. Dori had elected not to go, though Ori had a feeling he wanted to.

The market place was buzzing and the people were beginning to smile again.

Off toward the entrance to the market place a lone figure stood looking this way and that, obviously very lost. Yet the people seemed to give him a wide birth. Ori couldn't see the Dwarf very well, but nothing about him seemed to warrant the obvious distance everyone was giving.

“Sorry Lad. None. But if I could interest you in another.” The shop keeper said drawing Ori’s attention back.

“Oh well, that’s fine.” He said looking back to the figure. Some memory was tugging at his brain. “Thank you though.” Ori finished heading up the long row of shops and tents.

As he neared a large gasp escaped his mouth. He now knew why the dwarf was being distanced. The dwarf had a large, what looked to be an axe imbedded in his head.

“Oh goodness.” Ori muttered. He pitied the fellow. He did look lost. Putting on a bout of courage he approached the Dwarf.

“Are you lost?” He asked. The Dwarf turned to him. He had a wild look in his eyes, but something else there. Something familiar.

“ _Am.”_ The dwarf responded in Aglab. It was slurred though and almost pained sounding.

“ _Can I help? What are you looking for?”_ Ori responded in kind.

“ _I look. For my, my family.”_ The dwarf said slowly like every word he uttered was thought about carefully. Ori had no doubt in his mind now though the Dwarf understood him but he seemed to be having trouble connecting thoughts into words. He could see the frustration.

“ _May I get the name of who you’re looking for?”_ Ori asked.

“ _Bofur.”_ He said. The name struck a cord in Ori.

“ _Does Bofur work in the markets?”_ Ori continued.

The dwarf nodded wincing in deep thought. He seemed to be fighting a battle in his head and finally sighed in defeat and signed in Iglishmek “Toy maker.”

“ _I think I might know where to look.”_ Ori said happily. He’d past two toy makers earlier.

The dwarf sighed in relief, and although the wildness never left his eyes he seemed more at peace.

Ori motioned for the dwarf to follow. Inside the young scribe felt his chest puff out a bit. This dwarf wasn’t scary at all and Ori felt a burst of pride for helping him.

“ _Name?”_ The dwarf asked as they walked.

So much for manners.

“ _I’m deeply sorry. Ori, at your service!”_ Ori said bowing. He looked back up to see the dwarf staring at him in confusion. ‘Maybe he hadn’t understood’ Ori thought.

“Bifur!!” Someone yelled and Ori had just the time to see braids and a hat rush past him and engulf the strange dwarf. “Thank Mahal you’re okay?!” The dwarf with the hat said.

Ori took a step back as Bofur began bombarding ‘Bifur’ with questions. Ori thought the name sounded familiar but couldn’t place it. 

The new dwarf sighed in relief and turned to Ori. “I thank ya for helping my cousin. It means a lot.” He said then taking off his hat he took a deep bow. “Bofur, at your service.”

“Ori at yours and your families.” Ori said in a sweeping bow. “And not to worry Master Bofur these streets are not kind to those who wonder through them that do not know their way.”

Bifur turned to look at him, his wild look softened a bit and he smiled at the scribe. Ori smiled back unsure what caused the sudden change in the dwarf.

“Well either way, we are eternally in your debt Master Ori.” Bofur said smiling again. “But we must be on our way.” He added looking up at the sky then back down to him. “Ya might want to head home lad I hear it might rain later.”

“I will head your words.” Ori said inclining his head. “Master Bofur, Master Bifur.”

“ _May we meet again with the grace of Mahal”_  Bifur added before he turned with is cousin and headed back out of the market place.

Ori laughed happily. “May we meet again with the grace of Mahal.”


	4. No Words Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from the lovely Syxx
> 
> Bilbo knows westron sign language (cause my Bilbo head cannon is that he is pretty smart and well studied/read) but no one knows that, and Bilbo doesn't reveal it because Bifur moves and switches between his weston and dwarven sign language so fast that he can only catch a few things so he thinks it doesn't need to tell anyone.  
> One night in the beginning of the adventure when everyone is still stiff and tense around him. Bilbo can't sleep and decides to do night watch with Bifur, after he tells him he knows sign language they 'talk' Bifur of course is happy to just hold a conversation with only using his hands.  
> the next night Bilbo is sitting on his bedroll I don't know smoking his pipe? and Bifur just plops down beside him and they 'talk'  
> this breaks the ice for Bilbo because Bofur and Bombur now relax around Bilbo and pull him into their circle, The older dwarfs are impressed with Bilbo for knowing sign language and the youngers wanna learn Weston sign language

No Words Needed

  

It isn’t the first time Bilbo thinks this whole thing is just some stupid mistake. He really shouldn’t have left home. One quick talk with a Wizard, an uninvited party and the next morning he’s dropped everything he was doing grabs the essentials and is now on the road across Middle Earth on a suicide mission to take back a dwarven kingdom from a dragon that he is supposed to burgle from.

 At least they ate all his food. Eru knows it would have all been moldy by the time he got back.

It was their third day traveling. The roads were calm as they had not left the boundaries that the Rangers kept watch at.

“Pleasant company indeed.” Bilbo muttered. The dwarves had all kept a good distance between themselves and him. Gandalf who had been his only conversation partner had left saying he needed to collect a few things in the town north of them. Bofur had talked with him briefly before being rained in by Nori and Bombur.

No it would not be the first time he thought of Bag End and his arm chair and how he should not have left it. Nor was it his last.

As conversations kicked up Bilbo found himself last in the long row of ponies. Even Bombur was way ahead deep in a heated argument with Oin about herbs and spices. Wither it was loud due to anger or Oin’s hearing was anyone’s guess.

“Confound these dwarves and their whole quest.” Bilbo said under his breath. His pony –Myrtle if memory served- seemed to know where she was going so Bilbo dropped the reins and tipped his head back.

The croak of a Dappled toad caught his attention. He looked to his right in the tangle of trees they were traveling through. It was the wrong season for the Dappled – Oh!

Along side their party in the hidden braches was a ranger. He slid silently amongst the branches. He was looking at Bilbo with curiosity. Bilbo looked ahead at the company. None seemed to have noticed their newest addition. ‘Just as well’ Bilbo thought. ‘They wouldn’t notice if the nosiest Shireling was following them.’

The ranger started moving his hands in the Westron hand language. “ _What are you doing, son of the Shire traveling with the dwarfs?”_

Bilbo looked ahead again making sure none was watching him before gesturing back. He had half a mind to tell the ranger he was being kidnapped just to see what would happen. “ _I have been hired or sorts, great son of Dúnedain.”_

The ranger gave him a long hard look. While dwarves were not an odd happening on the great road. A hobbit in company of dwarves was a peculiar sight.

“ _Stay safe then Bilbo Baggins, may Aulë’s lamps guide the young son of Yavanna”_

“Oi! Mister Baggins, do keep up!” Dori called back to him. Bilbo nodded and that seemed to pacify the dwarf. He turned back to the ranger only to find the man gone.

As they traveled Bilbo would catch the edge of a cloak in the trees. It gave him a bit of comfort knowing that they were being watched. He wasn’t sure how much he could trust these dwarves and he was comforted that they couldn’t just snap his neck once he fell asleep.

One of the nights he was observing the company at the furthest point from the fire. They seemed to be enjoying themselves sticking to mostly the family units sharing stories and playing music with occasional singing. What really caught his attention though was Bifur, the dwarf would speak in what Bilbo guessed was the Dwarves language, but would -if that seemed to frustrate him- start using a hand language.

Bilbo thought he could follow Bifur in his words, but then the dwarf would use a sign he had no clue the meaning and he’d give up. ‘Oh bother it’ Bilbo thought, ‘of course there’d be similarities. You can only do so much with one’s hands’

Yet the longer he watched he could swear that he could see sign’s he knew. Used in the proper meaning. Maybe he could approach the dwarf about it later.

He thought he’d have his chance later the next morning. Bilbo had been roped into feeding and bringing the ponies to each respectful dwarf by Bofur. Bifur naturally following to help. Early on Bilbo caught on that Bifur enjoyed the animals. He seemed to relax around them and there was a sixth sense in the way they communicated. However the bustle of the morning routine kept Bilbo from approaching Bifur about his signs.

They’d finally left the boundaries of the furthest point in the Shire. Bilbo no longer saw the rangers and he felt a bit uneasy at the loss of presences. Gandalf hadn’t returned yet either. So for the first time Bilbo was at his own devices in the company of thirteen dwarves.

That night was just the same as all the others. They didn’t turn on him and kill him. That was good. After the measly dinner he curled up in his bedroll and closed his eyes willing sleep to come.

The ground seemed harder tonight. The air was colder despite the warm spring air. The noises harsher. Whatever the cause, Bilbo Baggins of Bag End could not sleep. So he sat up. The fire was almost gone, just a light watch fire now. He could see the back of the dwarf who was on watch, but by just the silhouette he couldn’t tell which dwarf it was. It was bulky which left out the young brothers. Solid hair left out a good number of them as well.

Sighing Bilbo couldn’t find it in himself to just guess anymore who it might be. Not when he could get up and just see.

Getting up and stretching, he felt a good number of pops in his spine and arms. He rolled his neck and plopped down next to the dwarf.

Bifur as it was, hardly stirred. He was whittling what looked like the head of an eagle. Bilbo hummed to himself and just enjoyed the fire for a while. The grass was nice between his toes. He regretted briefly not bringing his pipe with him from his pack.

They sat in silence for awhile. Bifur didn’t seem to mind him there and only once was there a sound grave enough that Bifur grabbed his bear spear.    

Taking a deep breath, knowing that this could go the wrong way really quickly Bilbo tapped Bifur on the shoulder.

The dwarf looked at him. His brows slowly knitting together in concern looking at Bilbo then at the fire.

Bilbo ignored this and raised his hands. “ _Do you know Westron hand language?”_ He asked.

Bifur’s eyes opened wide and his jaw a bit slack. If Bilbo was being completely honest it was the sanest he’d ever seen the dwarf.  

“ _I do.”_ Bifur signed back. “ _Might I ask where you learned to sign Hobbit? There didn’t seem much a need for hand language in the shire.”_

Bilbo smiled. It was a decent question. “ _When I was young my mother used to take me all the way to Bree for some of her shopping. We passed the rangers of the north often and I would catch them talking without words. I was intrigued and when my mother caught me watching and trying to copy she asked that one of them teach me.”_ Bilbo responded pasuing before he continued.

“ _I don’t know how my mother did it but Argonui, the head of all the rangers appeared at Bag End and began to teach me.”_ Bilbo said smiling at the fond memories of sitting at the table with Argonui.

“ _It is impressive that you would learn this language.”_ Bifur responded. “ _All Mahal’s children learn it. In the mines and forge it is very loud and at times a scream can not be heard over a roaring fire. We are taught the signs of both Westron and our own language.”_ Bifur signed.

“ _Do all of them know Westron hand language?”_ Bilbo asked indicating the sleeping company.

Bifur shook his head slightly. _“No, not all. The older ones might. But those born in exile would not know.”_ He finished. A pained expression crossing the dwarfs features.

Bilbo reached out and gave Bifur’s forearm a light squeeze. They sat in silence for a while the air less tense and Bilbo felt himself relax.

“ _Do you often see the ranger from the north?”_ Bifur asked.

Bilbo tensed a bit. “ _No, Argonui died.”_ Bilbo replied a deep frown on his face. “ _The Fell Winter hit the Shire hard one year and he didn’t make it. A lot of good people died in that time.”_ Bilbo said. He hugged his arms. The memories of that winter burned into his memory. Images of soft brown curls and a gentle smile still haunting him in late night dreams.  He shook his head of the memory. “ _But his son took over. Arador is kind. He made sure everyone in the Shire was safe and well. He would wonder the market place talking with the people. I haven’t heard from him in a while. I don’t see him much out anymore. His son Arathorn II comes around though. I knew him well. He was a good lad. Played with the Shirelings every spring”_

Bifur gave him a sympathetic look. “ _You are a good Hobbit. You know of suffering and I can tell you do not take much for granted.”_ Bifur stopped and looked around at the company. “ _My cousins and I aren’t part of Throin’s line you know. We don’t even hail from Erebor.”_ He added giving Bilbo a smile that looked a bit like Bofur but was entirely all Bifur.

“ _Really, I thought the company was to get your home back. Why risk for what’s not yours?”_ Bilbo asked.

Bifur laughed. Well not so much laugh as make a huffing noise with more breath. “ _I don’t know. A whim maybe?  My cousins and I, our line is from Moria. Long ago, but that is where our blood lies. We’ve been living so long in the Blue Mountains…”_ Bifur paused. He shrugged and looked at Thorin who lat sleeping against a giant elm. “ _Master Oakansheild put out the word about a year ago. At first we paid no mind to it. We are. Lower class. Miners, Toymakers. We are not warriors, or noble of blood. But as the days went on words went flying this way and that of the insane exiled King of Erebor, no one wanted to help him. We, well our hearts went out to him. The moment we stepped in the door and offered our services to the best we had to offer he would have no word against us.”_ Bifur finished. He looked up at the sky and although his face gave off all the wildness that Bilbo first met him with, there was an understanding there that the Hobbit had not seen til now. 

_“It is almost my time to wake Balin.”_ Bifur said at last. “ _You should get some sleep. May Mahal’s fire keep you warm.”_ He finished. The dwarf got up and went to wake the next watch.

Bilbo sat for as long as he could before retiring to his bedroll. Sleep came a lot faster and although he still felt vulnerable he was able to push it aside.

A couple days passed and Gandalf joined them once again. To Bilbo’s disappointment the wizard rode ahead with Thorin in hushed conversations.  Bifur stuck to Bofur and Bombur and again he was last in line. This time though he felt a bit more at ease and a little less likely to feel like a sword was going to knock his head off.

They made camp that night under a grove of apple trees. It rested against a cliff side and the company seemed to be partaking in their almost secure camp with joy. Gandalf again had gone on ahead.

Bilbo sat on his bedroll fixing a tear in the old brown fabric. He watched the company and though he still felt a little uneasy the laughter and merriment was contagious and he found himself laughing with them. 

Later that night he attempted to light his pipe with little luck. A light breze kicked up and it was just enough that Bilbo’s matches kept failing. A figure sat next to him and he looked up to see Bifur holding out a box of matches. Bilbo took them with hesitant hands.

“ _These will hold better against the wind.”_ Bifur signed at him.

“ _Thank you.”_ Bilbo signed back before lighting his pipe. He held out his bag of Old Toby for Bifur, the dwarf smiled but shook his head. Bilbo did a half shrug before he began puffing away. Bifur didn’t leave and he didn’t mind.   

“ _If you do not mind my asking, How did you get that injury?”_ Bilbo asked. It was a risky question. One that might drive away his first real connection.

“ _My family and I, we were traveling between the Blue Mountains and the southern mines along the great road.”_ Bifur started. “ _We were ambushed by a pack of Orcs, My father Nifur. He died along with my brother.”_ Bifur looked down at his hands. “ _I don’t remember much. Just an unimaginable pain and the face of the Orc who put it there.”_

 _“I’m so sorry, I really shouldn’t have asked, it was not my place.”_ Bilbo said quickly. He felt shame rise up in his cheeks.

Bifur gave him a smile in return. “ _Do not worry yourself Hobbit, it was a long time ago. What is in the past will remain there wither I want it to or not.”_ Bifur finished with a grunt. He looked out over the company and feild and Bilbo had to wonder what it was that he was thinking.

Bilbo smiled despite himself. “ _Thank you Bifur, for sharing.”_ The hobbit reached out and put a hand on the dwarfs shoulder after his signing was done.

They smiled and Bilbo went back to his pipe. Bifur reached over and pulled a flower from the ground and gave it a look. He took a deep breath and ate it like one would a chip. Bilbo looked over and raised an eyebrow. Bifur just shrugged again and offered another flower to Bilbo.

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. “ _Sorry Master Bifur, pipe smoke deadens the taste of flower for me.”_

The dwarf gave him an odd look and after realizing that Bilbo was making a light hearted joke joined him in a bit of laughter.

‘Oi now, what’s this?” Bofur asked walking over and sitting in front of Bilbo.

“Master Bofur, have you gone blind? I am enjoying a pipe and your cousin is delightfully taking in the local flora.” Bilbo said bluntly.  This earned a few chuckles from Bifur.

Bofur seemed to be at a loss before heartfully laughing. “And what a pair ya make.” He said. Then as an after thought asked “Master Hobbit you wouldn’t mind sharing a bit o pipe would ya?”

“Fill up.” Was all Bilbo said handing Bofur his bag of Old Toby. Bofur searched his side bag before rolling his eyes and turning to Bombur. “Oi! Bombur ya wouldn’t mind grabbing my pipe would ya?”

Bifur turned to Bilbo “ _You might want to watch your tobacco.”_ Bifur added smiling, a good bout of mirth hidden behind the wild look.

“Oh, Bifur I don-“

“ _It is fine, I may have forgotten my handkerchief but and bit of Old Toby goes a long way.”_ Bilbo replied.

“By my beard.”

“hmmm?” Bilbo hummed looking at Bofur. The dwarf in question was beaming at him.

“I had no idea you knew the Hand Language.” Bofur said leaning back on his hands. “You are full of surprises Master Baggins.” Bofur said smiling.

“Bofur, you could learn to use your legs ya know.” Bombur said handing down the dwarf’s pipe.

“You remember how I told you, you needed to learn Hand Language Bombur?” Bofur said a toothy grin in place.

“Oh, not this again. It is not that important.” Bombur replied sitting down next to this brother.

“ _It is very important!”_ Bilbo said and signed at the same time. Bombur’s eyes widened.

“See even the Halfling knows it.” Bofur said laughing.

The four of them sat together for a while talking everything and nothing. Bombur and Bilbo got into a very heated discussion about wither sage was better for Pork or Chicken before their howls of laughter brought over other attention.

“So what has got you four laughing like drunken idiots?” Fili asked. The two brothers had wondered over and plopped down on the other side of Bifur.

“Nothing but the quality of good company.” Bofur stated winking at Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and shook his head.

“So Master Bilbo, where did you learn Hand Language?” Bombur asked.

“I learned from the rangers of the north, they are a good people to the Hobbits of the Shire.” Bilbo said between puffs.

“Can you teach us?!” Fili and Kili asked as one. 

Bilbo took the pipe out of his mouth wide eyed. “I-I uh, sure.”

The two princes smiled wide and soon they were learning the Hand Language from a Hobbit, with Bifur tossing in his opinion every so often. Bofur and Bombur seemed to revel in the fact that Bilbo had managed to befriend their wild looking cousin on his own.

The princes, while diligent were rowdy and had a very short attention span and soon it became a competition on who could learn more. The wild ruckus brought over more viewers. Ori had sauntered over and was learning from a distance pretending he was just listening until Bilbo corrected him. Ori’s face went a bright shade of red but sat down in the growing circle.

Dori and Balin had wondered over at some point and Balin looked immensely pleased at what he saw.   “Well now Laddie, I didn’t know you were versed in Hand Language.”

“Isn’t it great!” Kili said looking up. Balin smiled down as Kili again messed up the sign for Sun with Gandalf.

“What’s going on?” Thorin asked striding over to the ever growing crowd.

“Master Baggins here is teaching the young ones Hand Language.” Balin said.

Bilbo looked up a bit in fear. He wasn’t sure if teaching them would bring out a wrath in Thorin. Thorin gave him a narrowed look, a mix between admiration and concern.

“Well if it will finally get Fili and Kili to learn.” Thorin muttered before walking off. Balin turned to look at Bilbo and gave him a wink following after Thorin.

After that the tenseness that Bilbo had felt in the company had all but left him. That night the wind picked up and he found himself smashed between Bofur and Bifur. The only explanation he got from Bofur was “We don’ want our burglar to get cold now do we.”

Bifur was a bit more helpful, signing “ _You’re part of the company, we don’t leave anyone behind.”_

Bilbo slept well that night. For the first time his first thoughts before sleep took him were not of Bag End and it’s cozy hearth and pantry but how he was going to convince Kili that the sign for ‘angry’ looked nothing like Thorin. 


	5. The missing page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too pleased with this one. I had this idea for a while and for some reason it fought with me tooth and nail the whole way.  
> Maybe I'll revisit it someday.

Missing page

The records of Thorin II Okansheild’s quest to reclaim Erebor are well known. Ori of the house of ‘Ri had been very diligent in his work as a scribe. Not a dwarfling was born that didn’t know of the mountain trolls that almost ate the company, or the daring rescue from the Elvin kings halls. The journals were long gone, having been re-written by Ori himself.

There was one part that remained blank in every copy, old and new. There was a skip as Ori could not write every night of their journey. He kept a good records of the passing of time. Yet the story stopped as soon as the eagles safely landed them at the Carrock, and started again the point where they were being shepherded by the Grey Wizard to Beorns.

If any of the company was asked. The reactions might be different but the reply was all the same. “That night Mahal smiled on the company of thirteen dwarfs and a hobbit that would defy the odds.”

o-o 

Ori sighed in relief. The sun was slowly setting but thankfully, Oin and Gloin had managed to get a fire going. He reached into the deepest pocket in his over coat and pulled out his journal. It was unharmed thank Mahal.

“Too bad for my quill though.” Ori said pulling out the broken feather and busted nib.

“Well I never!” A voice huffed and it plopped down next to Ori.

Ori jumped and spluttered. He turned to find a very disgruntled hobbit. Bilbo sat cross-legged shirtless with his suspendered down. A mad blush taking over his form all the way to his pointed ears.

“Master Baggins!” Ori gasped. It was odd to see their hobbit so undressed. Ori knew that Bilbo enjoyed his modesty even while bathing. To see him like this made Ori fell uncomfortable.

“Oh Bilbo is just fine Ori.” Bilbo muttered looking at the scribe.

“Yes well, Bilbo. What may I ask? are you doing without your shirt?” Ori said staring at his journal.

“You’re brother; Bofur and Oin have decided that they need to fix it.”  Bilbo huffed. After a few moments though he deflated and smiled. “Though it’s a good thing I suppose. The things almost to shreds.” 

They sat in silence there for a while. The camp was very merry that night, despite their lack of supplies. The fact that all fourteen members had survived the last few days and that they could see the end of their journey made even the emptiest of stomachs happy.

At some point Bifur had wondered over and sat down next to them looking for peace. The whole campfire was at an uproar. Fili and Kili seemed to be the center of the attention.

Ori pulled out his quill again looking at the busted nib. He tried pinching it to see if maybe he could salvage it. Instead he disconnected the whole thing and it fell in his lap. Ori gave a groan of frustration.

Bifur made a grunting noise and held his hand out. Ori looked up and handed Bifur the broken quill. The dwarf rolled the pieces over in his hands looking oddly at it. Out from the inner pockets of his coat he pulled out a small cloth rolled up. Ori couldn’t see much but the bundle appeared to be tools of some sort. The dwarf moved too quickly for Ori to catch what was going on.

“Oh, that’s a good idea; maybe I could find a piece of good elm.” Bilbo added. Ori noted that Bilbo was looking over the dwarfs shoulder – all thoughts of modesty lost in current interest.

Bifur made a confirmative nod and Bilbo raced towards the fire. When he returned he handed Bifur a piece of the fire wood the others had collected and sat himself across from Bifur.

Ori slid over to them. He still really couldn’t see what the older dwarf was doing. It was dark and Ori had to wonder how Bifur could see to work. He waited a while watching Bifur hand move with precision that he shamefully envied.  


 

Suddenly something was shoved in front of his a face. He grabbed it with a smile. Bilbo and Bifur smiled and while Ori looked it over they went back to talking about the tools Bifur was using.

The quill –well it wasn’t really a quill- was the most intriguing thing Ori had ever seen. His quill nib had been fixed now and it looked as good as the day he bought it. The handle where feather would be was wood, a long sanded down piece that was very simple but had a very complex carved vine that wrapped around.  

“I-I don’t know how to thank you Mister Bifur.” Ori said looking at the Dwarf. The dwarf in question gave him a half shrug and he placed his hands on Ori’s shoulder giving a squeeze.

“ _I am happy to help young one. Your writing may one day be the words of legends.”_ Bifur replied in Khuzdul.

Ori stared at the older dwarf in wonder. “Yo-you really think so Mast Bifur?” Ori asked quietly.

Bifur gave him a confirmative nod.

“Bilbo!” Bofur called. He ran up the three of them smashing the moment to pieces. “Here you go master Hobbit.” He said handing Bilbo his waistcoat, shirt, scarf and blazer.

“Thank you Bofur, I really appreciate all your help.” Bilbo said looking over the coat. “You even-“

“Ah, you’ll have to thank my cousin on that one. He made them while Oin was overlooking your wounds. “

Bilbo whipped around to look at Bifur. “They are almost identical Master Bifur. How did you-?”

Bifur just shrugged. Ori looked to see what they were talking about. He smiled at Bilbo’s happy expression. The buttons on his coat were almost exactly the same as old ones. Made of wood instead of brass, but still had the same acorn design.

“Maste - Bilbo, would you mind I dwarf a portrait of you? In celebration.” Ori asked.

“Oh, sure I suppose.” Bilbo answered already tying off his neck scarf.

Ori beamed and slid over next to Bifur so that Bilbo was directly in front of him. His solid ink stub was still whole thankfully.

So it was there that Ori tested out his new quill on a blank sheet of paper. The nib held the ink spectacularly and Ori smiled despite himself. He didn’t even mind Bifur as he watched the scribe. Once he was done with the sketch he packed up his journal smiling to himself.

A call from the fire got their attention and soon they were dragged over to the best scrounged meal and fire they had ever had on the quest thus far. Ori never wrote about that night. It was a intimate transition for the company. They were halfway there and truly fourteen in company.

The sketch would one day be ripped out. The journal one page less, but that night was the happiest and would only be remembered by those who shared it. 


	6. Carved Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another prompt from Syxx (cause she has the greatest ideas)
> 
> Bifur carves something for Bilbo, like heart shape lion(lionheart song stuck in my head) or something that symbolizes courage and such, and Bilbo is like 'no, I'm nothing like that" and Bifur of course explains(and maybe, its up to you, with the help of some of the others) that Bilbo is in fact what Bifur has carved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I went sooo far left of the prompt that I might have to re-do it. But this idea kept going round and round.  
> Also I'm using the head cannon that Bilbo can use the westron hand langauge again, cause I really like that between him and Bifur.

 

Carved Stone

The company of thirteen dwarves sat in front of the fireplace in the spacious house in LakeTown courtesy of the Master.  After their tumble down the river, Bilbo had grown very ill. Oin had just gone up to check up on him while everyone was waiting to hear how long their burglar was going to be sick. It wasn't long before Oin came down with the oddest piece of news the dwarves had heard in a long time.

“Oin are you absolutely certain?” Thorin growled low in his throat but held a twing of wonder. “Are you sure?!”

“Yes. I am.” Oin replied giving them a wide toothy grin. “You know yourself I would never lie to you. Not after Fili’s.”

Fili shifted a bit uncomfortably but Nori elbowed him and gave a comforting smile.

“Be that as it may. This is. He will never know the extent of what this will mean.”

“We’ll explain it to him Thorin. He’s a smart lad.” Balin interjected. He gave a chuckle. “But I never expected this would happen. He is more then he seems. As Gandalf said he would be.” He added stroking his beard. “I don’t think I’ve heard of this happening in almost a century?”

“Who will be in charge of carving it for him?” Ori piped up.

“ _I can do it._ ”

The room turned to look at Bifur. Bofur nodded and put his hands on Bifur’s and Bombur’s shoulder. Bombur nodded with a smile.

“Bilbo – He means a lot to us. Bifur carved mine and Bombur’s. If it’s alright with the company we would like to take the honor?” Bofur asked.

“So be it.” Thorin replied a slight tug at his lips.

o-o

 

Bilbo sat in the oversized bed. Oin had just left after checking on him. His head hurt and his throat was on fire. He hadn’t been sick in a decade at least and it was tearing him to pieces. But he couldn’t fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes a swirl of black feathers took over his vision. He felt cold. His father had always told him of the death omen, but he never thought he'd actaully see it.

When Oin had arrived he looked at Bilbo and had lit up, a wide smile gracing his features. He was told that within a day he’d be feeling better so long as he rested.  Bilbo wanted to tell him about the omen he saw but Oin had seemed so happy Bilbo didn’t want to worry him. So Oin checked him over and left,

He wanted to shout it out. He’d seen death and ask what should he do?

“Of course you old Took. Take on trolls, spiders, wargs, mountain giants, goblins, that creature, and the wrath of an Elvin king and you die from a simple cold.” Bilbo muttered holding his head in his hands. How was he going to tell them? Death omens were not something to be trifled with in the Shire. Maybe he was over thinking things.

Bilbo wrapped himself in the blankets. Maybe….Maybe the dwarfs had an answer.

o-o

 

It was later the next day that Bifur had finished it. They shared it around the rest of the company, gaining the admiration of the elders before they headed up stairs.

Thorin moved to follow them but Balin put his hand on his shoulder shaking his head. “Let the lads talk to him first.”

Bofur knocked lightly on the door before opening it. Bilbo was sitting on his bed, face still flushed and he looked to be trying to hide something under the covers.

“Hello, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur. How c-can I help you?” Bilbo stuttered.

“We came to talk to you.” Bofur said. He plopped down on Bilbo’s right, Bifur just behind him and Bombur on his left.

‘Oh! What about?” Bilbo asked. Bifur narrowed his eyes at the Hobbit. He leaned forward and put his hand on the hobbits shoulder and dragging it down his arm before grasping his hand placing a flat carved river stone in his palm.

Bilbo looked at Bifur in confusion then down at the object in his hand. His throat convulsed and suddenly he couldn’t take in any air. His breathing shallow, darkness took over and he saw no more.

o-o

“What happened?”

‘I don’ know!”

“Bilbo! Guys, I think he’s waking up?!”

Bilbo pushed his eyelids open, above him he could just make out thirteen dwarf shadows. He groped around and soon a solid hand was on his back. He sat up and was given water. He lapped at it for a while willing the pain in his head to go away.

“You alright there laddi?” Balin asked.

“Yeah, I-I think so.” Bilbo said.

“Bilbo, what’s this?”  Kili asked from beside him. Bilbo looked over to see Kili had found his will. Well, half finished will.

“That’s private!” Bilbo shouted startling the dwarves and grabbing it out of Bilbo’s hands. “Keep your sticky paws off.” He said quietly and tore the sheet to shreds before it could be found.

“Bilbo….are you, are you leaving?” Fili asked. His brows knitted together in deep concern.

“I-I’m not _leaving……”_ Bilbo stuttered drawing out ‘leaving’

“Something bothering you Bilbo?” Thorin asked. He looked deeply concerned.

“It’s just….I don’t know how to explain it.” Bilbo stuttered. He looked up at the thirteen dwarfs that crowded his room. He wasn’t sure how he was going to go about this. “I saw – I saw a death omen.” He muttered quietly.

The room fell silent. Everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

“What do you mean laddie?” Balin asked placing a hand on the hobbits shoulder. “What death Omen?”

“It’s, well it’s.” Bilbo was looking at the torn pieces of paper in his hands. Bilbo couldn’t bring himself to cry, but his eyes were watering and his choked back a sob.

“Alright, let’s give him some space. Everyone out! Balin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur you may stay.”

 They filed out of the room. Some were patting Bilbo on the shoulder saying that everything would be fine.

“Now what’s this about a Death omen?” Thorin asked much more gently.

Bilbo started down at his hands. Bifur and Bofur took up his right. Bifur put his arm on Bilbo’s shoulder staring down at him with quizzing eyes.

“I, I saw a Raven. I know their common out here….but in the Shire, and it’s not like I _saw_ one I just - If you see one. It means a great disaster is about to befall you. Usually landing in Death.”

“Oh Laddie.” Balin said giving Bilbo a kind smile.

“ _Bilbo, what you saw wasn’t a death omen.”_ Bifur signed at him.

“What?” Bilbo asked back staring at Bifur. The dwarf rose his eyebrows at him and put a hand to the hobbits chest. “What is it then?” Bilbo asked. “What do I not know?”

Bifur pulled back. “ _Dwarves have a thing called, well in Westron it might be similar to a Guardian animal”_ Bifur signed. He pulled out Bilbo’s hand wrapping it around the carved Raven.

 _“Oin has been taught to look for the signs of many things. He saw your animal just the other day when he came to check on you. Do you remember?”_ He asked.

Bilbo nodded slowly. “That was the day I saw the Omen.”

“That was no omen lad?” Bofur smiled wrapping an arm around Bilbo giving him a half hug.

Bilbo was shriving now, either from his sickness or relief he couldn’t tell.

“ _Very few outside of the Dwarrows have guardian animals. It seems you were meant to be here.”_ Bifur added with his lopsided smile.

“I do not believe I’ve seen one in a century.” Balin added. “But you Master Baggins are most deserving.”

“But….a Raven?” Bilbo asked. “They are bringers of disaster or death.”

“It is most strange.” Thorin commented idly.

“That is not what Raven’s are.” Bombur added looking very confused.

“That’s what we are told in the Shire.” Bilbo said looking down at the carved raven. It was beautifully crafted. Worn river stone, the wings were spread open and the eyes held a bright blue stone.

“ _The raven to the Dwarrows is an ancient animal. They are messengers or hope and courage to the dwarf.”_ Bifur signed looking straight at Bilbo. “ _A raven has a great sense of intuition and will. They teach us how to go about in the dark when we can not see in front of us. They show you who you really are at your deepest core, resolving inner conflicts which have long been buried. Never before has an outsider been gifted the raven. You are very special Master Bilbo, because a Raven is a life long friend of dwarves. They have never led us astray.”_

Bilbo stared at Bifur in stunned awe. He looked down at the stone in his hand. “I. I don’t know, I'm not sure that's well...me”

“You don’ have to be Bilbo, The raven says it all.” Bofur added smiling.

“The raven’s of old have long since been on good terms with the Dwarfs of Erebor.” Thorin said looking down at Bilbo. “I have been proven wrong over and over again by your deeds Bilbo.”

“Oh well – I wasn’t going to leave you all there in the dungeon now was I?” Bilbo said. “Wait – do all of you have..?” Bilbo asked shaking his raven around.

Bifur smiled and held up a Badger. He looked at it fondly before putting it away.

“Otter.” Bofur said pulling his out and laughing. Bilbo smiled despite himself.

“That is very fitting.” Bilbo answered. He turned to look at Bombur.

“Sheep.” He said holding his out.

Balin smiled and dug around in his pockets holding out a ram. The eldest turned to look at Thorin with narrowed eyes who sighed and pulled out a deep sapphire wolf.

“Mines a hawk!” Kili said busting into the room. Behind him the rest of the dwarfs that had crowded all looked very sheepish and guilt ridden.

Bilbo blushed all the way to the tips of his ears before spluttering. Bifur and Bofur put calming hands on him.

“Well you might as well all come back in here.” Thorin growled.

“I would never have believed yours to be a raven Bilbo. I mean, we trust you a lot, but a raven means that you could never do us harm. Not that I think you would.” Kili added looking thoughtful.

“What about the rest of you?” Bilbo asked. His embarrassment ruled out by curiosity.

Dori, Ori and Nori pulled forward and each pulled out similar carvings. Dori’s was a deep purple amethyst Horse. Ori’s a golden Doe. Nori smiled pleased with himself and held palm out a deep ruby fox.

Bilbo laughed. “All very fitting in my humble opinion.”

Gloin and Oin stepped forward. Oin smiled at Bilbo and held out his carved Adder. “Not all things are as they seem.” He said. Gloin puffed out his chest and held out his carved stone ox.

Dwalin pulled out a Deep brown bear. Bilbo grinned at him. They were all fitting.

“Fili, what’s yours?” Bilbo asked looking at the blond.

Fili half smiled and pulled out from his pocket the strangest animal he’d ever seen. It looked like a cat with a large mane.

“It’s a lion.”

“A lion?” Bilbo asked back. “I’ve never heard of a lion.”

“You wouldn’t know. They’re a huge cat way south. Farther than even the lowest reaches of Gondor.” Nori answered. “Where the trees die back and it’s all flatland. I traveled there once in my youth. The Man’s skin is dark there and their hair light and fair. Lions live in packs and travel the flatland. They are a majestic beast worshiped by the men there.”

“Oin didn’t know what my animal was.” Fili said looking embarrassed. “It was Nori who confided in Oin and Uncle as to what they were.” He finished giving Nori a very thankful look.

Bilbo smiled at the company of dwarves in front of him. “I – I don’t know what to say.” Bilbo said.

 _“There’s very little you need to say.”_ Bifur said patting Bilbo on the shoulder. _“Keep that on you and no matter where you go, know that any dwarf will help you should you ever be in trouble.”_

Bilbo smiled up at them. Sick as he was his heart was swelling and he felt happiness like no other. The tears he had been holding back began to fall down his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a bit about the Arkenstone business. As Bilbo's raven held both the meanings of what he originally thought about them while also being what the dwarfs thoughts on it and it just wouldn't do.


End file.
